FIG. 9 shows a usual example of a connector that connects a shielded electric wire to a device mounted on a vehicle.
The connector 101 shown herein is a connector that connects a shielded electric wire to a terminal not shown in the drawing in a device 110 mounted on a vehicle and is disclosed in below-described patent literature 1.
The connector 101 includes two bus bars 103 arranged in directions orthogonal to each other on a sheet surface shown in the drawing, a fuse 105 that electrically conducts and connects the two bus bars 103 to each other so as to be fused and a housing 107 made of a resin that accommodates the bus bars 103 and the fuse 105.
The bus bars 103 are products manufactured by a press work of a metal plate and includes a tab 103a for the device inserted into the device 110 and connected to a circuit in the device 110 and a tab 103b for an external electric wire connected to an external shielded electric wire not shown in the drawing.
The fuse 105 has one end screwed to the one bus bar 103 and the other end screwed to the other bus bar 103 to electrically conduct the two bus bars 103 to each other so as to be fused.
In the housing 107, the bars 103 to be accommodated are fixed by a resin mold. In the housing 107, an upper part located in an external part of the device 110 can be opened and closed by an opening and closing cover 108. In FIG. 9, the opening and closing cover 108 is opened. Under a state that the opening and closing cover 108 is opened, an upper side of a fuse accommodating part 107a in the housing 107 is opened to an outer part and the fuse 105 can be attached or detached from the opened part.
To the housing 107, a shield cover 109 is attached which covers an outer periphery of the housing 107 to electromagnetically shield inner and outer parts of the housing 107.
As described above, in the connector 101 disclosed in the patent literature 1, when the opening and closing cover 108 which covers the upper part of the housing 107 located in the external part of the device 110 is opened, the fuse accommodating part 107a is opened to the outer part so that the fuse 105 may be attached and detached.
FIG. 10 to FIG. 12 show another usual example of a connector which connects a shielded electric wire to a device mounted on a vehicle. FIG. 10 is a perspective view of an assembled state of the connector as another usual example. FIG. 11 is a perspective view of a state that an opening and closing cover of the connector as another usual example is opened so that a fuse in a housing may be detachably attached. FIG. 12 is a perspective view of a state that the fuse is taken put from the housing.
The connector 121 as another usual example also serves to connect the shielded electric wire to a terminal in the device mounted on the vehicle and includes, similarly to the connector 101 shown in FIG. 9, two bus bars 123, a fuse 125 that electrically conducts and connects the two bus bars 123 to each other so as to be fused and a housing 127 made of a resin that accommodates the bus bars 123 and the fuse 125.
The bus bars 123 are products manufactured by a press work of a metal plate as shown in FIG. 11 and includes tabs 123a for the device inserted into the device mounted on the vehicle not shown in the drawing and connected to a circuit in the device and tabs for external electric wires not shown in the drawing and connected to external shielded electric wires 141
The fuse 125 has one end screwed to the one bus bar 123 and the other end screwed to the other bus bar 123 to electrically conduct the two bus bars 123 to each other so as to be fused. Reference numeral 133 in FIG. 12 designates a nut used for screwing the fuse 125.
In the housing 127, a device attaching part 131 to be attached to the device not shown in the drawing is extended in one side of an upper part. In the housing 127, similarly to the connector 101 disclosed in the patent literature 1, an upper part located in an external part of the device can be opened and closed by an opening and closing cover 128. In FIG. 11, the opening and closing cover 128 is opened. Under a state that the opening and closing cover 128 is opened, an upper side of a fuse accommodating part 127a in the housing 127 is opened to an outer part and the fuse 125 can be attached or detached from the opened part as shown in FIG. 12.
Namely, as in the case of the connector 101 disclosed in the patent literature 1, in the connector 121 shown in FIG. 10 to FIG. 12, when the opening and closing cover 128 which covers the upper part of the housing 127 located in the external part of the device is opened, the fuse accommodating part 127a is opened to the outer part so that the fuse 125 may be attached and detached.